


A Thought can become your Destiny.

by LunaticLuna



Series: The Lunatic Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Café, Cause its easier, Drabble, Fuck you thats why, Or takes the shape of one, POV TARDIS, Spa Treatments, The TARDIS is done with the doctors shit, The Tardis becomes a human, The Tardis is a super nanny, Using Tardis rather than TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: When Rose and The Tardis connected, Something happened.The Tardis gained human thought.And all they wanted was a spa day.





	A Thought can become your Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an old Drabble that I'm not really interested in writing or putting in the time to write. 
> 
> But I am very interested in the Idea. In fact if someone wanted to expand on this, please tell me xD 
> 
> I'm not going to write more on this simply because I can't be assed, working on a separate project, plus I haven't watched enough of the Doctor Who series enough to actually do anything. xD

What’s going on?

...

I can think.

Why?

...

I became one with the human... Rose Tyler... The Doctors companion. Her human conscious sparked mine into thinking more as a human, despite power over the universe.

Her human mind gave me thoughts. Like a human. These thoughts themselves are like a human.

...

The Systems are a mess...

Why?

...

The Doctor regenerated. Typical. He should learn to control his outbursts, this is getting old.

...

I want to join them. On their journeys. Physically. In their form.

But how?

...

My camouflage... is broken. I should fix that.

...

I can’t. Not yet. It’s broken, hence my current form. Fixing my other systems is rather important right about now.

**[Later]**

Okay... I think I’ve sorted out my main systems. Basic systems are running, now I can work on my camouflage-oh no. The doctor needs my help again.

...

I want a break.

**[Much later. Multiple regeneration's later.]**

One of his new companions helped me out. That new younger male.... Julian. He accidentally fixed my camouflage without trying. I don't think he's aware of what he's done for me.

Stroke of luck I have to say. Now that my camouflage is working, time to test it out. But I need time.

...

Let’s find... Someone. Or something, even, that needs a lot of help. And will need the doctor for a long time. Where he won’t need me, or somewhere where I can leave to relax.

...

I found the perfect place. A cruise ship, just before the Darleks decide to invade. And these Darleks are smart, they’ve already prepared for the doctor. The Doctor’ll be fine, he won’t die immediately.

**[Much more later]**

I’ve done it! I think... I took to looking like a human woman!

The doctor always liked woman...Understandable. They’re very pretty. 

...

...

Oh, I’m naked. I should probably think of some clothes-oh.

I have clothes now.

...

The doctor is having fun and relaxing with his companions until the Darleks appear. I have a few hours to decide on what I want to wear for every occasion in every era for the universe.

...

Now I know why that Human Donna Noble wanted to bring so many clothes.

This is fun!

**[3 hours later]**

I’m done, and the Darleks are near. Time to get to the spa before it closes.

\--

For the reader’s pleasure, I will narrate how they are used to, like a book. Thus describing everything, and also giving exposition.

Going back to the start, I’ve always been aware. However I’ve been unable to do anything until Rose and I connected. That sparked my consciousness to grow and expand like a humans. Before Rose, I was just helping him bumble through the universe.

However, I always wanted to join the doctor on his journeys. Not just a box taking him places. I would be able to properly camouflage myself if it wasn’t for my broken camouflage box. The Doctor was always unable to fix it, when it just needed to be tinkered with.

Then one of his companions, unable to keep himself from messing with anything, managed to fix my Camouflage box, and now I can camouflage to however I want. Hence, the new human form.

However, before I help the mess that the doctor finds himself in, I’m getting a cup of tea, and a Spa day.

**[At the Cafe]**

The cafe is a very quiet little shop. It’s a small cafe area that’s meant to just relax, drink, and just calmly sit in your head for hours at a time.

I, however, can’t actually do that. I have too much going on at once in my mainframe to really mentally relax. But the atmosphere is nice to take in.

Oh, the Darleks are near. I’d better get myself to the spa. I want to have what the humans call a spa day. They sound fun and relaxing.

**[At the spa]**

The spa was white. Everything was bright and it was sort of hard on the eyes. They could at least use beige or something warm.

I walked into the spa, logged in, and requested a full-body treatment of _every_ treatment. They sort of had confused and almost concerned looks, and I just smiled. They’ll figure out why.

**[During the spa]**

While the Darlek invasion is happening, I made it so that the spa area is completely protected. So that everyone is ignorant to what is happening out of the bubble I created. I deserve this spa day.

The Darleks want to take over the entire ship, but making it seem like they just want the power core. However, I made it so that the power core is also protected.

“Wow miss... uh...”

“Call me Talia.”

“Well, Miss Talia. You have so many knots... how much stress do you go through to gain all of this?”

“Well simple? I’m looking after this child, who has a hero complex. I haven’t been able to control him and so he makes me stress out. However, I’m taking a Spa break, and then going in and actively stopping him, while also sorting out the problems he cause, while also embarrassing him. Payback.”

“Haha, makes sense. How long? Have you been looking after him I mean.”

“Lost count. I took him in while he was still young, and I just want to keep protecting him. He’s... the only thing of Home I have left. And he sort of needs me to get around.”

“You sound like a super nanny.”

“I feel like it.”

\--

StoryIdea

  * Tardis becomes sentient (Like a human/AI)
  * Fixes its own camoflauge
  * Take a human form.
  * Takes both genders/change.
  * Starts when Rose and the Tardis connect.  
-Parting of the ways, season 1 episode 13.




End file.
